Last Summer
by ImpossibleCrush
Summary: Cammie and Zach's friendship was broken years ago. When they run into each other again, they instantly connect. But their friendship wasn't ruined for no reason. Things will threaten to tear them apart as they try to hold on to each other. Cammie might let the past ruin her before finally being able to let go. AU, all normal.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! How are you doing? I'm so sorry for not updating I Want a Guy. I promise I will in the next week. I just have been so busy with school, and super obsessed with this story idea. Maybe I'm strange since all of my ideas come up when I'm laying in bed and dreaming. So I've had this idea in dreams for over a year, and recently typed it up and edited it! I'm so excited, and I hope you guys like it!**

**P.S. There will be a bunch of flashbacks through the story, so I hope you like the concept. :)**

* * *

_Chapter 1: Reunited Once Again_

* * *

Cammie woke up on an early Saturday morning to go jogging again. She has been running in the mornings for a few months now, it was the only thing that helped clear her mind.

Still in a dream state, she quickly threw on a sleeveless shirt, and some leggings, before running out the door with her Nikes on. She made sure to quietly close the door behind her, since her mom didn't have to get up for another half an hour before heading to work.

She ran down the path behind her house where she rarely encountered others. Her shoes tapping lightly on the dirt path as she ran. Thoughts flashed through Cammie's mind as she ran through the woody area close to her home. The music blared In her ears, blocking everything else from her mind. She thought of _him_. She thought of the fallout between her friends. She thought of her mom and their growing distance, all the way until now. All the things that have occurred in the past couple of months.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice the other runner, up until she slammed into him. She was a little dazed, and on the ground. She looked up to see someone saying something to her, mumbling words she couldnt here. She instantly knew who it was. She grabbed the hand, and pressed pause on her little blue iPod shuffle.

"Thanks," she muttered, wondering if he recognized it was her.

"Cammie? Is that you?" said Zach, his eyes wide.

"Yeah, long time no see right?," Cammie replied, pulling her earbuds out. More like no talk, I see you everyday, Cammie thought.

"Yeah like almost 2 years long," Zach said, looking at her.

Cammie felt uncomfortable then, she felt as if he was observing her.

"Isn't it a little cold to be wearing that?" Zach said, gesturing to Cammie's tank.

"Umm... I guess, but I don't really notice when I run," Cammie replied, wondering why he didn't just keep going.

"Oh, well, I ran from the other direction, but since we live pretty close, we can walk together?" Zach asked, starting to walk in the same direction Cammie had been running in.

That was a major understatement, they were next door neighbors. Zach and her were best friends, until they entered Jr High in 7th grade. They drifted apart when Zach made guy friends, and Cammie met more girl friends. Their friends kept bugging Cammie and Zach about liking each other until they couldn't take it any longer. Everytime they tried to hang out, they always felt awkward and uncomfortable. So eventually they stopped, and with that they stopped talking too. Zach was instantly popular, since he played so many sports and was friendly with everyone. Cammie was popular with Zach in the beginning, but all the pressure and rumors slowly made her confidence just sink out of her. She could barely smile at lunch, knowing someone was whispering about her behind her back. She tuned most people out to avoid that pain all together. That just had her being ended up in a whole new place of pain. One where no one would speak to her willingly, or for help or advice. Cammie and Zach's friendship started to deteriorate, as long with Cammie's popularity. They tried, they both tried so hard to make their friendship work, but in the end everyone tore them apart. They entirely stopped talking by the time they reached the ninth grade.

Cammie snapped out of her reverie of memories that flooded past, and just nodded before walking with him. She actually wanted to keep running, but looking at Zach made her remember how much fun they used to have. As they walked, side by side, Cammie couldn't help glancing at Zach. She looked at his jawline, his emerald eyes as he looked ahead, and his athletic and muscular build. He sensed her eyes on him and turned his head and looked at her. She was so beautiful in 7th grade, and even more beautiful now, he thought. Cammie feeling a bit awkward as Zach looked at her, decided to speak up.

"So...how are you, Zach?"

"I'm pretty good, how about you?"

"I'm alright," Cammie said, she wondered if he was judging her like everyone else had been for the past 5 months.

"Wow, we seriously haven't talked since like 9th grade right?" Zach said, realizing how much he's missed her.

"Yeah, we haven't," Cammie said, feeling a pang in her chest for Zach.

"I've missed you so much, Cammie," Zach said, smiling slightly.

Cammie's eyes widened, surprised at what Zach said, surely he was joking. Didn't he hear what everyone has been saying about Cammie?

"I've missed you too, Zach," Cammie said, her voice so quiet it was like a whisper.

They walked along in a comfortable silence, the birds chirping as the sun rose higher. Cammie looked and saw the same scar Zach had running along his neck. The flashback grasped her from reality as she snapped back to the incident in 10th grade.

* * *

_"Cammie! Cammie! Listen to me! Did he do that to you?" Zach shouted at her. So much shouting Cammie thought, looking around. She couldn't register anything that was happening at the moment. She didn't even know where she was. It was pouring outside. Why am I here? She gazed around. She realized she was sitting on the ground._

_"Cammie! Did he hurt you? You've got to answer me!" Zach shouted at her again, he was gripping her shoulders, and shaking her. She shook her head quickly. Why is he yelling at me? Why does everyone keep yelling at me? What did I do wrong? Hot tears bursted from her eyes as she started sobbing. _He _wouldn't ever do that. Why was Zach asking such a ridiculous question? How on earth did she even end up here?_

* * *

"Earth to Cammie, hello?" Zach waved his hand in her face snapping her out of her painful memories.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" Cammie asked.

"I said are you doing cross country? Since I've noticed you've been running a lot lately," Zach said.

"Oh, um, no. I just run by myself," Cammie said blushing, he's noticed her running?

"Oh well I think you should try out in the fall, you're really good," Zach said smiling at her.

"How do you know? I haven't ever seen you on this trail before," Cammie replied, raising an eyebrow, something she was proud of.

"I saw you leave a couple times, and when I look again you're already back," Zach said, raising an eyebrow, mimicking her. Cammie forgot that Zach was the one who taught her how to do that.

"Oh thanks, I guess," Cammie replied, a corner of her mouth quirking up.

They both talked for a long while, walking slowly, and knee deep in conversation before finally reaching the path taking them back to the neighborhood. The sound of cars driving by, and sprinklers starting, yanked them out of their own world.

"Well we've come home, Gallagher Girl," Zach said gesturing to their houses.

"Yeah, it was nice talking to you Zach," Cammie smiled now, for the first time it seemed like in a very long time.

"I'm glad I can say the same," Zach said, before saluting and walking up to his porch and heading inside. Cammie didn't know how long she stood there before heading up to her door.

As Cammie walked she replayed the morning events in her head. Had that really just happened to her? She twisted the cold knob before realizing it the door wouldn't budge. She started knocking and waiting for her mom to unlock it. She hadn't even realized what time it was. Had this morning encounter with Zach made her late? Talking with him lasted a lot longer than if she just had run home. This realization sunk in as she thought about what she was going to do. She couldn't possibly sit in the cold all day. She looked over at Zach's house and did a bold thing that she wouldn't have thought about doing in so long. She walked over and knocked quietly on Zach's old fashioned door.

Oh no, Cammie thought, what if he thinks this morning has made me into some stalker or something? Zach opened the door to see Cammie waiting.

"Hey Gallagher Girl, what do you need? Some sugar?" He said smirking.

"I'm locked out, can I use your cell phone to call Macey or something to pick me up?" When Cammie's mom was at work, calling her is a strict rule that can not be broken, even if the house was on burning down, and the only way they would survive was moving to Canada. Her mom would easily be fired if that rule was broken. Macey, Cammie thought, I haven't talked to her in ages. Thinking of her stung. Would she even pick me up now?

"Why don't you just stay here? It would give us more time to catch up," Zach replied, opening the door wider to let her in.

Cammie's eyes widened, why was Zach being so nice to her? No one has been ever since they heard those rumors. Cammie was grateful, she finally had someone to talk to, "Sure."

Five minutes later Cammie was seated on Zach's couch, draining a bottle of water he had offered. He sat on a chair beside her and clicked on the T.V. They both just stared at the T.V. So this is catching up, Cammie thought. She looked over, and saw Zach sniffing himself. What is it with guys smelling themselves? Cammie stifled a laugh at the face Zach made as he smelled his own stench. Then she realized she probably didn't smell much better.

"I'm glad we have this time to talk, Cammie, but I reek, do you mind if I go take a shower?" Zach asked, jumping out of his chair.

"No, not at all," Cammie replied, looking at Zach's hair that was matted to his head.

"You can take one too if you want," Zach offered, "there's the bathroom upstairs that you can use." Is he implying that I smell bad? Cammie thought. But she could see in the T.V.'s reflection that she had sweat dripping down her head too.

"Sure, thanks," Cammie smiled gratefully.

"No problem, Gallagher Girl."

20 minutes later Cammie got out of the shower. Cammie had had an overwhelming sense of Déjà vu when she entered his house, but she had remembered taking so many baths with Zach when they were kids. She couldn't figure out how to use turn on his improved shower though. She knew he had to get a new one eventually. His old when was peeling, and halfway out the wall when they were little. Thanks to them, they had found it fun to mess with. Cammie got out of the shower and realized a horrible thought. What was she going to wear? She obviously couldn't wear her sweaty running clothes. She wrapped herself in a towel and walked out.

"Um, Zach?" Cammie called out tentatively.

"Yeah?" Cammie heard Zach's voice call out to her from his bedroom. She walked in to see Zach with nothing on but a pair of sweatpants. She blushed brightly, and awkwardly stood in the door frame. Zach looked up and felt all hotness rush down south. Is Cammie talking to him wearing nothing but a towel? Her hair was dripping, and she had not makeup on. She was gorgeous, Zach thought again.

"Do you," Zach couldn't help but glance at Cammie's exposed legs, "need...um...something?" Zach stuttered. What an idiot! Zach thought to himself. He swallowed, hoping she didn't notice how hot he was at that moment.

"Well I don't have any clothes...other than my running ones... So I was wondering if I could err...borrow some of yours?" Cammie face was so red now she felt even brighter than the sun. Zach's eyes widened. She wanted to wear his clothes?

"I could just wear my old clothes," Cammie added quickly, "I just thought it would be better... and slightly less smelly."

Zach just stood there, staring at the angel right outside his room. _Zach do something! Don't just ogle her!_

"Oh of course, Gallagher Girl!" Zach tried composing himself. He reached into his drawers, searching around

"What do you want? T shirt, sweatshirts, sweatpants, they might be sort of loose though, I also have some swe-" Zach rambled, until Cammie cut him off.

"Um just a shirt and some pants is good," Cammie said, the corners of her lips tugging up. _Smooth Zach smooth_.

"Oh yeah, okay," Zach said, grabbing a pair of grey sweatpants, and a plain white T-shirt. He threw them to her, which she quickly caught. She smiled at him gratefully, and walked out of the room.

Cammie walked downstairs with Zach's clothes on. She was hoping he wouldn't notice her bright pink sports bra showing through. He looked up from his spot on the recliner. If he noticed he didn't show it, other than smirking like always. She sat down on the couch next to him, and watched the football players running around.

"You don't mind watching this do you?" Zach asked, eyes trained on the screen.

"Nope."

They sat in silence until the commercial later on.

"How are you and Bex?" Zach asked.

"We haven't talked in a while." Cammie replied, turning red from the memories of her and Bex's last fight, and the final words they said before their friendship had been ruined.

* * *

_"God damnit, Cammie you can't let him keep treating you this way!" Bex yelled, almost tugging her hair out in frustration._

_"I love him! And he treats me fine!" Cammie yelled back, "Why do you even care?"_

_"We're best friends Cammie! I hate seeing you like this!"_

_Cammie's eyes narrowed into slits as she replied, "We were Bex, not anymore."_

* * *

**Wow, I feel so accomplished. :) So please review! I love hearing from you. It makes my day. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I cannot begin to explain how sorry I am! I promised to update and I didn't. :( I tried writing, but I can't just force myself to come up with ideas. I finally had this inspiration while I was on my way to school, and pulled out my iPod and typed as much as I could down. The title chapter is kind of lame, but it's all I could come up with. Thanks for reading, I love ya :)**

* * *

_Chapter 2: Fuss and Worry_

Zach looked directly at her at her comment, and nodded, urging her to continue.

"We kind of got into a fight," Cammie replied, still in her tomato state, to Zach's questioning.

"I see, those happen," Zach said, shrugging and looking away.

Just like that Cammie was whipped into another flashback.

* * *

Cammie was walking to her locker, when out of nowhere someone had bumped harshly into her, causing all if her books to fall out of her arms. She bent down to pick them up, but glanced around to see who had caused that. She saw the boy who always made her heart sad, missing him. He mumbled a quick apology, not even giving a second glance to see who she was. He was too determined on a task of his own. He grabbed a boy, by the collar of his shirt and roughly shoved him against the locker. The lockers rattled as Hunter's body smacked into them.

"What. Did. You. Do. To. Her?" Zach said, enunciating each word slowly. His face beet red from anger, his hands were shaking as he got up into his face. Almost all the onlookers made a silent gasp, and had widened eyes as Hunter slowly spread a wide smile across his face. No one ever dared to mess with Zachary Goode, he could ruin you in a second. Physically and socially. Of course, no one had ever seen him actually in a fight. But they had seen him in action in football, and they would not want to see the poor kid who Zach would actually hurt for his own sake. Everyone was in total astonishment. This was not like Zach Goode at all. The only person unaffected was Hunter.

His snarky smile scared the wits out of Cammie, it always had. Zach's face was murderous as he got so close his face was only a few inches away, and he held Hunter's shirt in his fists. Hunter looked unaffected as he made a recollection of his thoughts, "I just took her to a party, we got drunk, and well... I don't think you need to know about my sex life." Zach looked taken aback for a fraction of a second, before he spit in Hunter's face, and shoved him against the locker one more time. Cammie turned on her heel, and ran. She couldn't watch any longer.

* * *

"Earth to Cammie? Hello?" Zach called out to Cammie.

Cammie's head snapped up as she saw Zach snapping his fingers from his spot on the recliner.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

Zach looked at her curiously again, making Cammie wonder why he kept looking at her like she was the frog they had to dissect in Science class. "Why do you keep zoning out like that?"

"I don't know, I probably just have too many thoughts in my head I need to sort out."

Zach nodded, "I'd be lying if I said I didn't understand."

* * *

"Lizzie, why do you keep canceling on us?" Bex cradled her cellphone in between her shoulder and ear, as she sorted through the things in her purse.

Liz sighed again, it's not like she wanted to, "I told you, I've got to study for the Quizbowl captain competition, I cannot let Jonas beat me again."

Bex walked into the mall, "You and Jonas have the worst sexual tension I've ever seen. It's like you're only beating each other because you won't admit you want each other. I bet if you put on a librarian's outfit and told him his books were overdue, he'd forfeit." Bex smiled at Liz's situation. She finally found her pack of gum. She walked to the usual spot in search for Macey. She spotted Macey, texting and staring at her phone. _No surprise ther_e, Bex thought.

Liz frowned, this wasn't the first time she's been accused for liking Jonas. She totally did _not_ though.

"You always say that," said Liz in embarrassment.

"I don't lie," Bex replied swiftly.

Liz stayed silent, waiting for Bex to continue.

"Okay I lied saying I don't lie, but you and Jonas need to at least make out and get it over with."

Liz's eyes widened, "No! I've got to go, bye."

Bex sighed, shoving her phone into her back pocket, and sitting next to Macey, who was still staring intently at her phone.

"What's up, Mace?"

Macey's eyebrows were turned downwards. "Zach isn't texting me back, and he _always_ texts me back."

Bex's eyes rolled. Macey has had a crush on Zach ever since she saw him stand up to Hunter. Bex knew that he still like Cammie, she could see the way he longed for her at school. The way he drifted off into space, just looking after her. Bex started turning red from remembering what Cammie had said. All Bex wanted to do was help, and having Cammie treat her that way had hurt her more than ever.

"Woah Bex, you okay? I'm totally fine with Zach not texting new back," Macey lied, seeing the flush on Bex's face.

"It's not that," Bex snapped.

"Clearly, it _is_ something though," Macey pressed.

"Can we just go get that denim jacket you wanted?" Bex said, getting up.

"Why, yes we can," said Macey, happy to go shopping.

* * *

After an hour or two of chatting, and having microwave dinners, Cammie had fallen asleep on Zach's couch. It was hard to fall asleep recently. All of her nights were filled with nightmares, or her tumbling off the bed. Zach looked over at Cammie. She looked so peaceful, with her golden hair flowing out from under her. She was curled into the fetal position, shivering slightly. He was glad he got to spend the day with her. He hasn't seen her smile or laugh in a while. He doesn't even know where she is during lunch at school. God, how could he let that much distance split him and Cam's up. He heard his phone vibrate against his kitchen counter. He quickly got up and laid a blanket over Cammie, and went to go check his phone. Macey had texted him, 3 times.

"Hey Zach! What's up?"

"Bex and I are at the mall, you should come. :)"

And finally, the last one, that was sent just two minutes ago. There was a picture of Macey in a light blue cropped denim jacket, that was fitted tightly around her arms and shoulders. She was grinning widely, and looking towards the camera. Below, was a message. "Yes or no?"

Zach didn't know how to reply, so he just said, "It looks nice."

Zach didn't _not_ like Macey. Zach and Macey were pretty good friends. They usually hung out in groups, and sat at lunch with their other friends together. Sometimes though, his friends would hint at Macey liking him. He wasn't blind, he knew Macey was gorgeous. He just didn't feel for her that way, and he didn't know how to let her know.

Macey sighed in relief, Zach had text her back, finally. She read the message, "It looks nice." That's _it_? She thought. Macey understood all boys, but she could never figure out Zach. That's why she is so drawn to him. She needs to figure him out, what goes through that boy's mind. He had never been obsessed with her like other guys, which was surprising, and a little insulting at first. Any guy would jump at the chance to date Macey. But Zach had just treated her like any other girl(other than Cammie), but let's not get into specifics. He hasn't talked to Cammie since like 8th grade anyway.

"Bex, what do you think this means?" Macey cried, shoving the phone into Bex's face.

Bex pushed the phone from her face, and backed up a few inches. "'It looks nice.' I'm pretty sure he thinks it looks nice." Bex answered. She was getting worn out by Macey's constant fuss over Zach. She had taken_ at least_ twenty pictures of Macey posing in the denim jacket before deciding which one to send to Zach.

"Yeah, but could he have chosen an even broader word? It could be like nice, so last year nice, or it could be nice, understated school girl who really loves to party nice." Macey quickly answered, running these meanings through her mind.

Bex looked at her with her eyebrows raised, "You got all of that, from the word, nice?"

"Yes! You've got to think of all the scenarios, Bex! Have I not taught you anything?" Macey said, her voice rising in hysteria.

"Apparently not," Bex muttered, clearly amused at Macey's "dilemma".

* * *

Rachel Morgan arrived home, unlocking the door, waiting for the familiar sounds of her daughter Cammie cooking dinner. She had brought home a surprise for Cammie, but she was anxious wondering if Cammie would appreciate the guest. Maybe she would, up until she figured out why her mom had brought him here. Rachel was extremely concerned for the well being of her daughter. She's noticed Cammie staying home all the time, except for her strange early morning runs. Rachel had pressed Cammie to go out more often, and then the next day Cammie would be gone until dinnertime, stating she had gone out with a friend from school. Sometimes, her friend Preston would come over, but Cammie claimed they were just friends. It was always awkward when Nick was over, Rachel would knock and enter the room they were in to see if they were hungry, and she would often find them sitting, and not talking. They were often reading a book or sometimes Cammie and him would be looking at old albums. Preston made Rachel feel unsettled. Rachel unlocked the door, and motioned for her guest to enter. Her eyes widened as she found the house dark and empty. She flicked on the light switch and looked for Cammie, her mind already reaching panic mode.

"Cammie! Cammie! I've brought you something!" Rachel called out into the empty house.

"Rachel, don't you know where she is? Maybe she's sleeping. I'll go check." He ran upstairs in search for the absent Cammie.

Rachel almost screamed in frustration, this was not happening, _again_.

* * *

Cammie woke with a start, she was sweating, and in a tangle of blankets. She rolled over, trying to sort the blankets out, falling off the couch and landing on top of another body.

"Oomph!" Someone groaned from under her.

Cammie pulled back the blanket covering her head, finding her face a mere three inches from a gorgeous green-eyed boy. Her tangled hair formed a cover around their heads.

"Zach? What are you doing on the floor?" Cammie said, breathlessly.

"You're kind of crushing my lungs right now!" Zach wheezed out, looking down.

Cammie glanced down and elbows and forearms were pressing into Zach's ribcage, and her hands were on his shoulders, her knees were also pushing into Zach's stomach.

"Oh crap, I'm so sorry," Cammie awkwardly rolled off of Zach, and tried untangling herself from the blankets. Zach got up and started pulling each blanket slowly off of her.

Zach smiled crookedly, "I think I went a little overboard with the blankets, huh?" He offered her a hand.

Cammie found herself lying on the ground, looking up at Zach. She sat up, her cheeks scarlet. She grabbed Zach's outstretched hand, and stood up.

"So why were you on the floor, Zach?" Cammie asked.

"I kind of fell asleep there," Zach said, avoiding her eyes.

"There was a perfectly good recliner right there," Cammie said, inclining her head towards the recliner.

"Well, um, I was just-"

Cammie glanced at the clock, the time reading ten past seven. "Oh crap! I have to go, my mom is home expecting dinner and if I'm not there she is going to flip!" Cammie rushed the words out to Zach, she started grabbing a blanket off the floor, and folding it.

Zach reached for the next blanket Cammie was diving for, "Woah there Gallagher Girl, there's no need for that. I've got this," Zach said smiling at her.

Cammie looked over at Zach, she took a step towards him. _He might think I'm a psycho who fell in love with after a day after this_, _oh well._ She leaned over, and gave Zach a light kiss on the cheek. She hurriedly ran to his door, and looked back once, before walking out.

* * *

Cammie walked in to her house, and saw the dining room lights were on. She heard two voices speaking loudly, discussing something.

"Rachel, I don't think we need to take those kind of measures, _yet_," She heard a familiar voice say.

"But what if she ends up dead because I didn't call when I could have? It will be all my fault!" Her mom's voice rose two octaves higher, as she said this.

Cammie walked in to find her mom and her favorite cousin, and only cousin. Cammie's face bursted into a huge smile, as she ran to hug him. Relief was evident on both of their faces, as they saw the person they had been searching for for over half an hour.

"GRANT!" Cammie cried as she ran into his embrace.

"Well, well, well, would you like to tell me where you have been, Cammie?" Grant smiled as he held her in a bear hug, crushing her tightly to him.

"Grant! What are you doing here? Where's Aunt Abby?" Cammie looked up at Grant, and saw him smiling sadly down at her.

"She's going to go on a business trip and it's going to last a few months, and can't I visit my favorite cousin?"

Poor Grant, Cammie thought, "I'm your only cousin, Grant," Cammie said jokingly. "I am so glad you're here though, I missed you!"

Rachel interrupted their happy reunion by clearing her throat, "Well I am so glad that you guys are happy to see each other again, Cammie, would you like to tell me where the hell you have been?" Rachel demanded.

Cammie blushed, "I was at Zach's house." She turned away, trying to hide her blush.

"Zach? As in Zach Goode?" Rachel asked, surprised.

"What were you doing at Zach's house?" Grant took his turn to demand answers from Cammie. He was probably implying how she was wearing guy looking clothes, and her hair was a rat's nest.

"Oh, it's not what you think! I'm going to go upstairs and grab a brush real quickly, I'll be right back." Cammie took this chance to dash up the stairs.

After making sure that Cammie was out of earshot, Rachel looked directly at Grant. "You cannot tell her the real reason why you're here, okay? It will only stress her out and I cannot have her still act like she does. You're going to make her get out of this state she's in. Help her, please." Rachel practically begged Grant.

"Isn't that why I'm here, Rachel?" Grant said, looking sadly at her.

* * *

**And the secrets continue... Thank you so much for the reviews! Every single one made me smile, and I can't say who HE is just yet. You'll find out soon enough. ;) But everyone has backstory. Hint hint for later chapters. But I can say that they are in eleventh grade now, to answer your question. **

**xoxo, Luna**


End file.
